


Campus Sweetheart

by melonjuice



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Hongseok is a whipped boy, M/M, University AU, everyone else is hongseoks wingman, i write very non-professionally, jinhongseok, romcom, side huidawn and yanone, some vine references because im a loser, wonkin maybe and some wooyu?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-14 23:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14778947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonjuice/pseuds/melonjuice
Summary: Hongseok remembers the  moment.The moment when he fell in love, when the cutest human being offered him his lunch, as he sat on a bench, thinking about his forgotten wallet.“Hey, have you eaten? Here, I’m full anyways.”Hongseok remembers Jo Jinho, but the latter seemed to have forgotten his name already.In which, Hongseok tries to make Jinho fall for him, but each attempt results in him falling harder for the short senior.





	1. 1: First try

**Author's Note:**

> i just got into pentagon im sorry if their personalities seem weird or out of place ;-; and its been a while since i wrote normally and not in chat fic format

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its been a while since i wrote normally like this ^^ ive always been writing text fics so please be nice to me ;;;;

 

 ”What was the name of that guy you like again?”

 

Shinwon asked, sipping on his drink afterwards, chewing on the straw as some strange habit.

 

Hongseok sighed dreamily, resting his head on his palm, staring at the cute senior that walked past at the first floor, with Shinwon following his actions.

 

”I have no idea.”

 

”Ghk-!”

 

Shinwon made the sound of a dying fish as the straw may have gone too far in his throat after hearing Hongseok’s reply.

 

”Didn’t you say you were a deep-throating expert?”

 

He coughed a few more times before clearing his throat and raising his voice in disbelief, ignoring Hongseok’s previous remark.

 

”What?! Are you kidding me? You’re so in love with him, too. I always knew you were a hopeless romantic but not to this extent!”

 

His lips curled a bit at the intentional insult, causing Hongseok to lightly punch his shoulder but that didn’t stop Hongseok from overreacting.

 

”How could I ask such an angel?”

 

”I can’t believe the definition of an angel for you is someone who offers you lunch because you forgot your wallet.”

 

”You say that but you fell in love with a Mcdonald’s burger because it had orange-ish cheese.”

 

This time, Shinwon delivered the punch, causing Hongseok to laugh even harder and choke on his own saliva.

 

”Ya! Choke, bitch!”

 

He pretended to kick Hongseok’s hunched body.

 

He calmed down for a while and started thinking seriously.

 

”Hmm, but I’ve seen that senior before. He hangs out with Yanan and Hwitaek a lot. I think his name was Jean... Jin? Oh! Jinho?”

 

For some magical reason, Hongseok suddenly stopped choking and looked at Shinwon with eyes that seemed to emitt light.

 

”...Okay, fine, I’ll talk to Hwitaek about it. Just don’t ever make me exercise with you, ever.”

 

Shinwon sighed defeatedly.  

 

Hongseok gave Shinwon a forced pout at the mention of not being his reluctant exercise buddy anymore, causing Shinwon to cringe hard.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Unknown number**

 

                                            **h**

                                **hey i got your**

**no. from hwitaek**

 

Hongseok huffed, pretending to wipe the non-existent sweat on his forehead after typing less than 20 words.

 

The typing bubble showed up, not helping with the non-humane pace of his beating heart.

 

 

**Unknown number**

 

**im sorry, who is this?**

 

 

Oh.

 

Of course, he wouldn’t recognise Hongseok from an unknown number, so why was he so sad?

 

Hongseok sniffed and typed.

 

 

**Unknown number**

 

 

                                **yang hongsoek**

**hongseok****

 

 

Hongseok couldn’t help but to punch himself in the face after misspelling his own name to his crush

 

 

 

**Unknown number**

 

 

**....**

 

**i apologise again.**

 

**i dont know anyone**

**with that name**

 

 

It was like getting punched in the balls, but worse, or falling down face first, or receiving the ‘+4’ card at UNO.

That’s how ‘not having your name remembered by your crush’ feels.... according to Hongseok.

 

He felt himself tear up a little, but he persevered.

 

 

**Unknown number**

  

                                        **oh um**

                                **i was the one**

                              **you offered your**

                                      **lunch to..**

 

**ohh!!**

**you’re that junior**

**who forgot his wallet!**

 

**you should’ve told me**

**earlier**

 

**so, what do you**

**want?**

 

 

 **”** What do I want?”

 

Hongseok raised his voice to himself, scrunching his face a little from the disappointment.

 

As if having your name not be remembered stung enough, being thought of as some freeloader hurts even more.

 

Hongseok gave himself a pat on the back and tried his best to type the following:

 

 

**Jinho hyung <33**

 

                                **id like to be**

**friends**

 

**oh**

**wait let me just laugh**

**for a moment**

  

                                    ... **alright?**

 

**i was just joking!**

**i knew you wanted to**

**friends!**

**is it okay if i save your**

**contact as ‘cute junior**

**hongseok’?**

 

                                            **uh..**

 

**its creepy...?**

**okay pretend i never**

**said anything**

 

 

”No! Noo!”

 

Hongseok slapped himself multiple times, each slap was worse than the previous.

 

At that point, his face wasn’ even recognisable due to how many times he’d abused himself.

 

He felt his cheeks and ears burning from imagining all sorts of things that would blossom after that conversation, though.

 

Fluffy things, okay. He isn’t ready for anything more ... mature.

 

 

 

**Jinho hyung <33**

 

                                  **no! its fine i**

**was just**

**processing what**

**you said**

 

**alright then**

**im gonna sleep now**

**cya~**

 

 

Phew.

 

That 10 minute online conversation sure took a toll on his emotional, mental and physical health.

 

Woah there.

 

He just said ‘cya’.

 

The real definiton of the abbreviation was  ‘see you later’ or ‘talk to you later’ but to our hopeless homo, it meant ‘I want to talk to you more’.

 

Hongseok jumped and bounced on his bed, screaming about nothing and rolling around the sheets, causing his angry room mate, Hyojong, to spray water at him because he was “possessed by Hwitaek”.

 

 

 

 

 

”Good morning, Yang Hongseok.”

 

A familiar voice called out to him right after he bumped shoulders with someone.

 

Not really bump shoulders, he actually bumped his shoulder when Jinho bumped his neck, considering their height difference.

 

Hongseok felt his heart jump a little but he didn’t hesitate to turn his head fast and wave back.

 

”Was that too obvious?”

 

Hyojong could only scoff at Hongseok’s eyes that were literally brimming with fluff.

 

While Hongseok was examining his hands like he just touched actual gold, Hyojong took the chance to poke some fun.

 

”Not at all. In fact, I was surprised that you didn’t wave like you’re never seeing him again.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Oh! What a coincidence.”

 

Jinho called out to Hongseok, who was sitting alone on a wooden bench.

 

Hongseok actually knew he was there before he called out. Pretendingg to be nonchalant and oblivious about it, he replied:

 

”Oh, Jinho-hyung.”

 

He watched closely as Jinho plopped himself down on an empty spot beside him, bouncing a little.

 

_Even the way he sits down is adorable._

 

”What? You don’t want me to sit with you?”

 

Hongseok immediately turned his head the other way as soon as he made eye contact with the other.

 

He shyly scratched the back of his head, trying his best to not look at Jinho’s pouting face, which was extremely difficult.

 

He so badly wanted to squish those cheeks and pet that fluffy bed head, but he clenched his fists and refrained.

 

”No, it’s just kind of new to me.”

 

”Hmm, fair enough-“

 

_Ding!_

 

_Damn it, what does Hwitaek want, interrupting this precious moment!?_

 

Hongseok sighed, reluctantly opening up his phone to read the 30+ messages from Hwitaek alone.

 

Oh... and a few from ‘Yeo One and Only’.

 

**5 year old Hui**

 

**Honggie!**

 

**Hongmom!**

 

**Hoe!**

 

**Hongseokie!!!!**

 

**ksskksjsks**

**if you dont reply now**

**i will break your phone!**

 

**AaAaaAaaaHH**

**lend me some money**

**brat**

 

 

Jinho let out a tiny chuckle after seeing the messages and Hongseok’s sour expression.

 

”Wow. How can you deal with him?”

 

Hongseok sighed again, thinking about blocking Hwitaek for the nth time, shaking his head a little. 

 

”Don’t ask me. What about you? He basically clings to you every time.”

 

Oh, oops.

 

Hongseok cleared his throat, hoping that he didn’t come off as jealous and possessive.

 

_Argh!!_

_He might think I’m creepy and weird for getting jealous of his friend!_

 

“I know right? I had to literally give him a lollipop to shut him up once.”

 

Jinho made a tired expression, but shared laughter with Hongseok right after.

 

Hongseok was amazed that there wasn’t really an awkward silence ever since they started talking.

 

Jinho might’ve seemed cold and distant at first, but that was because they weren’t close and he didn’t know Hongseok was the one texting him.

 

Wait.

 

That meant that if it was anyone other than Hongseok, he would’ve blocked them in an instant.

 

Which means Hongseok is special in some way.

 

At least that’s what he hoped.

 

”Speaking of which, I like how you saved Hwitaek and Changgu’s contacts under such names.”

 

”Well... I thought it’d be boring to just have normal names when I’m so close to them.”

 

Hongseok couldn’t help but to smile to himself, as he was reminded by the fact that Shinwon was saved under ‘Mcdonald’s Bitch’.

 

Upon hearing Hongseok’s statement, Jinho scooted closer and looked at Hongseok expectantly and excitedly, which was really bad for the other’s heart.

 

”Then, did you save my name as anything? Can I see?”

 

”Well...”

 

Shit. He just remembered he saved his contact as something as embarrassing as ‘Jinho-hyung <333’.

 

But he can’t just refuse those eyes. Aah, he’s doomed.

 

Though, an idea flashed before his eyes. It was risky but he wanted to see the other get flustered at least once.

 

”Sure, I guess.”

 

Hiding a smirk, Hongseok searched for Jinho’s contact on his phone and ... lo and behold the cutesy name.

 

Jinho kept silent for a few seconds, at first Hongseok grew a bit arrogant, thinking about how his plan might’ve worked, but then he started to overthink.

 

Maybe it really was _too_ risky and now Jinho’s trying  to fight the disgust in him, but he doesn’t know how so he’s keeping quiet. What if, what if.

 

Hongseok’s palms were growing sweaty.

 

But Jinho only giggled, then he took out his own phone and smiled cheerfully at Hongseok.

 

”That kinda makes me ashamed. I still haven’t actually saved your number.”

 

_Ouchhh. Mother-trucker, dude. That hurt like a buttcheek on a stick._

 

_Okay maybe I should stop hanging around Hyunggu and his vine obsession._

 

Before Hongseok could space out and think about Hyunggu force feeding him vines, Jinho nudged him.

 

He’s never washing his left arm again.

 

 _”_ I told you last night that I would save your number as something like... this...”

 

His speech started to slow down as he typed the following words in the ‘name’ box for Hongseok’s contact.

 

**’Cute Junior Honggie <3<3’**

 

 **“** H-Honggie?!”

 

Hongseok exclaimed, grabbing hold of the sides of Jinho’s phone like it belonged to him.

 

Jinho jumped up from the sudden yell, his attitude starting to curl up as he started to worry about the reason for Hongseok’s outburst.

 

”Do you not... like it?”

 

 Hongseok, a little - no, very embarrassed about his shameful yelling that scared the elder, sheepishly scratched his cheek with his finger.

 

”S- Sorry. It’s just that this is the first time someone gave me such a cute name... Hyojong saved me as ‘Hong-Mom’”

 

Jinho reassured him that he didn’t do anything wrong, but he did scare him a little. Hongseok shyly gave into the senior’s words and was quick to bounce back.

 

”Where did Hong-mom even come from?”

 

Jinho asked, genuinely curious.

 

”Well, I always clean up our room and fold our clothes, you know do the chores? I do it because I like it, though.”

 

Hongseok nervously played with his fingers as he talked to Jinho, who nodded and smiled, a little confused because who in the world actually liked doing chores?

 

Apparently Hongseok.

 

”Hmm, really? I’m not that surprised because you do seem like it.”

 

Hongseok lifted his head up a little, ears perking up at the vague statement.

 

”You’re nice, gentle and really understanding. You go along well with jokes and from what I’ve heard from you and Hwitaek, you’re pretty selfless.”

 

Jinho listed what he liked about Hongseok, as if he wasn’t doing any damage to the dying whale beside him.

 

By the time Jinho was done complimenting Hongseok a whole lot, Hongseok was a blushing mess.

 

His heart was beating so fast, it might as well jump out of his chest. He also seemed to not be able to talk without stuttering.

 

He really fell hard for that man.

 

“T- Th _an_ ks..”

 

His voice shook a little, and he knew that Jinho chose to ignore it.

 

He stood up and stretched, screeching in the process, but it still sounded cute to Hongseok.

 

”Well, we’ve talked a lot and I need to get going now. Bye!”

 

Hongseok couldn’t even wave, he could only stare as the older dashed out. 

 

As soon as he was sure that Jinho was nowhere in sight, he shoved his head into his hands, letting the heat rise to his cheeks once more, as he recounted the whole conversation.

 

”Fuuuck, fuck, fuck. I’ve really fallen for him now, didn’t I?”

 

 

 


	2. 2: Hair Dye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope ill have a regular posting sched for this,,, i hope you guys like this chpter!

Dying your hair just so your crush would notice you?

 

A reach.

 

But does that mean he believed that it would work?

 

Absolutely.

 

So there he was, sitting inside the bathroom of Yanan’s house, getting his hair dyed gray, almost matching the other but in a darker shade.

 

”Are you sure you want this? You can back out now.”

 

Yanan asked, right before he opened the small kit resting on the sink.

 

Hongseok didn’t even stutter nor did he look behind him to check on whatever Yanan was doing. He wasn’t sure if Yanan thought he was cool or stupid.

 

”Just do it.”

 

Yanan ‘Ooh’-ed monotonously, he was too busy reading the instructions, scratching his head a little as some difficult words started to appear.

 

”Wow. I’ve never seen you so... determined? I get that Jinho-hyung is great but he’s so dense.”

 

Yanan commented, with a little sass in his tone as he dissed his best friend behind his back. Hongseok snickered as a reply.

 

He struggled a little with opening the new box for the hair dye, a small comb in his mouth as his two hands were busy with opening the package.

 

He wanted to ask Hongseok for help, but Hongseok was busy having imaginary birds fly over his head as he daydreamed.

 

”Jinho, huh... I know that more than anyone else. I tried to fluster him yesterday...”

 

Yanan almost moaned in relief as the box cooperated and opened. He emptied the box and started mixing whatever, still listening in on the tea.

 

Yanan might be shy and innocent at first, but he is one hell of a savage.

 

Hongseok’s favourite moment was when he called Wooseok ‘an off-brand Kris Jenner looking bitch’ in a fit of anger.

 

“Hmm, then?”

 

He added some liquids and all, mixing them again, meanwhile, Hongseok let out the longest sigh.

 

”I showed him my embarrassing nickname for him in my phone...”

 

He paused to cover his face with his hands as he recalled the moment. Yanan could care less, but he would never admit that. Actually he would but there’s a comb in his mouth.

 

”... then he went and made mine ‘Cute Junior Honggie’! I actually cried.... Don’t laugh, I can hear you!”

 

Yanan couldn’t help but to snicker softly at the thought of Hongseok, the only one in their circle with actual muscles and a 6-pack, crying over a contact name.

 

”Sorry, sorry. I’m starting now, once I put the hair dye, you can’t go back.”

 

He warned again. He just didn’t want to make Hongseok regret that moment. That  was the first time they hung out alone with each other.

 

Yeah, they were close. They talked but they never really hung out. Yanan would hang out with the usual; Changgu, Hwitaek, Jinho and Yuto.

 

While Hongseok went with the obnoxious ones: Wooseok, Hyojong, Shinwon and Hyunggu.

 

Well, at least he had his crush in his circle, unlike Hongseok-

 

“I’m really fine, Yanannie. Go ahead, I’m ready.”

 

”Whatever you say, I guess.”

 

 

 

 

 

Everyone seemed to be staring at him as he walked through the gate and into the campus.

 

A few gasps and squeals here and there.

 

It felt great, but a little uncomfortable too.

 

He knew he was a bit good looking, but not too much that he would come off as narcississtic or arrogant.

 

He ran his hand through his hair as he walked towards the spot where he would usually meet up with his gang.

 

His friends all stopped laughing and chatting by themselves, their eyes were glued onto the idiot that risked his scalp to get some senior to notice him.

 

”Oh, okay, wow.”

 

Hyunggu choked a little, eyeing Hongseok up and down, specifically only his hair but you get the point. 

 

Wooseok could only laugh awkwardly as he was sent into a gay panic. 

 

Hyojong’s mouth remained open, his mouth starting to feel a bit dry.

 

Shinwon, a choking prodigy, choked on thin air, crushing the packet drink in his hand.

 

”Ey, I know I look good in these new shoes, but you didn’t have to stare so much”

 

 

The bunch scoffed in unison and smacked Hongseok’s back with full force, they were never letting go of such an event that could possibly embarrass Hongseok in the future.

 

”Wow, you look like you aged 60 years. Who knew Jinho had such a kink?”

 

Hyojong commented, before bursting into obnoxious laughter and embarrassing Hongseok, who stuttered a remark to shot down Hyojong’s.

 

Hongseok sat down, hands not letting go of his hair. He was a little relieved that his friends didn’t mind so much.

 

In their own weird language of insults, they were actually supporting Hongseok a lot.

 

”Speaking of, remember when Wooseok grew his hair to impress Yuto but Yuto was away and couldn’t see it?”

 

Shinwon almost yelled, holding back his laughter as he turned to point at Wooseok who was degraded into an angry, blushing mess.

 

The gang burst out into a huge laughter, Hyunggu almost crying, but Wooseok was having absolutely none of it.

 

”Well you need to stop trying to impress someone by stripping every minute when there’s nothing to show.”

 

The whole gang made inhumane noises as they mocked Shinwon, who was too flustered to reply which meant Wooseok reigning victory.

 

Though, Hyunggu was confused because he didn’t seem to know who that ‘someone’ was.

 

 

 

 

 

_Is this their usual meeting spot?_

_That bench near the vending machines where they first met? Where he experienced love at first sight because he forgot his iron man wallet?_

 

_Oh fuck, I hope he never sees my wallet._

 

That sounded more romantic and cheesy in Hongseok’s mind but he sat down regardless, pretending to check chats on his phone as he waited for Jinho.

 

Would he even come?

 

He didn’t see him at all today...

 

”Ooh...”

 

He felt someone’s breath and a poke on his head.

 

The poking escalated to continuous soft pokes, to machine gun-like pokes, to actual stabbing.

 

Whoever was doing this to him would have to pay for his brain damage.

 

”Hey- Stop...!”

 

He turned around and grab whoever-that-was’ wrist, only to look up and make eye contact with a scared and surprised Jo Jinho.

 

”Ah, um.”

 

 

 

 

 

”Sorry for touching your hair just now. I was just amazed.”

 

Jinho casually spoke, still staring at Hongseok’s hair.

 

His hands were aching to touch it again, but he didn’t want to risk angering Hongseok, who had the patience of a saint.

 

But Hongseok wasn’t angry, he just thought that some creep or weirdo was touching his hair, not his crush!

 

The air around them was awkward and tense, and god bless Jinho for trying to make it comfortable again.

 

”N- No, it’s my fault. I didn’t know it was you so I overreacted.”

 

Hongseok stole a few glances at Jinho, trying to check if he was still sad, only to see the other gone.

 

_Did he just ditch me?_

 

_I mean I never had a chance in the beginning, I was just overthinking and overestimating my chances._

 

Those unwanted thoughts immediately disappeared when he felt something cold against his cheek, causing him to jolt upwards.

 

”Did I scare you? Haha, your reaction was a little cute, though. Here, as a token of my apology.”

 

Jinho smiled gently, though a bit forced. Hongseok could tell that he was still worried. He nodded and took the cold can of tea, exhaling like an old man after taking a first sip.

 

He glanced at Jinho, who held the can with both of his tiny hands. He examined them, internally screaming about how small they looked, unconsciously reaching out to poke them.

 

Jinho froze, his body still in the middle of leaning forward to take a sip from the can.

 

Hongseok immediately yanked his hand back when he realised what he had done, panicking a little, flailing his arms everywhere as he tried to make up an excuse on the spot.

 

”Sorry! I’m sorry, I just couldn’t help it, your hands just seemed so small...”

 

Jinho silently put down his can, ignoring Hongseok’s rambling, and put their palms together.

 

”Did you want to compare hand sizes? Here... Oh!”

 

“Huh-“

 

”Your hands are even bigger than Yanan’s...!”

 

Jinho commented like an excited child, paying no mind to Hongseok’s face that was _glowing_ red. He only prayed that his palms weren’t getting sweaty.

 

Hongseok despite avoiding eye contact at all costs, couldn’t help but to notice Jinho’s eyes flickering to his hair every now and then.

 

”Is that so? Your hands are really, uh, cute.”

 

Hongseok replied, before reluctantly pulling his hand away. He wished that he had enough courage to interwine them during that moment.

 

Jinho followed shortly with a soft chuckle, before sipping on his drink again.

 

The atmosphere was finally comfortable to Jinho as he daydreamed and looked up at the sky that was beautifully azure, a few clouds plastered here and there.

 

But Hongseok was having a headache because he wanted Jinho to touch his hair but he also wanted to run away during that moment.

 

He wasn’t sure if his heart could take anymore of Jinho.

 

He still made a move anyway because he doesn’t want to come home and feel like a wuss.

 

”Do you... want to touch my hair? I’ve noticed that you’ve been staring for a while.”

 

He watched nervously as Jinho’s eyes widened a little. He didn’t miss the slight blush on his cheeks, too.

 

So this is what he looks like when he gets caught doing somehing embarrassing?

 

Hongseok couldn’t help but to feel the burning desire of wanting to see more of that expression.

 

Jinho awkwardly laughed, scratching his nape as a sign of embarrassment.

 

”A- Ah, you noticed? It’s just that I’ve never seen someone dye their hair like that...”

 

He paused to stare at Hongseok’s hair again.

 

It was swaying in the soft wind that would fly by ever so often, and the Sun’s lights would give it a little golden hint.

 

It wasn’t even silver anymore, it was almost holographic, and that was mesmerising for Jinho. 

 

 

”... Can I really touch it?”

 

He hesitantly lifted his hand up, Hongseok almost automatically lowering his head to be of comfortable height for Jinho.

 

Jinho took the hint. He gulped and reached for Hongseok’s head, who was almost dying from the anticipation.

 

That was until he felt a soft pat on his head.

 

_I- It’s really happening...!_

 

He felt Jinho’s hand starting to move and lovingly pet his hair, almost reminding him of how his mother used to stroke his hair to put him to sleep.

 

Now that he’s thinking about it, he was starting to feel a bit sleepy.

 

Jinho noticed and slowed down the petting.

 

”It’s okay, just sleep. You must’ve been tired.”

 

His voice was soothing, like music to Hongseok’s ears.

 

Slowly, his eyes started to feel a bit heavy and his body was weak.

 

He felt himself fall onto Jinho’s shoulder,

and he didn’t feel like running away anymore.

 

He felt... safe. Like nothing could scare him anymore, that he was protected and loved.

 

Jinho started hum a song softly, his voice beautifully flunctuating from high notes to low notes.

 

Little by little, the weight on Hongseok’s eyelids increased, and soon enough, he wasn’t able to resist his exhaustion and dozed off on Jinho’s shoulder.

 

 

 

 

 

“Hey- Hey wake up!”

 

Jinho shook Hongseok awake, causing him to groan lazily.

 

He sat up reluctantly and rubbed his eyes, they were incredibly sore, but he felt like he just had the best sleep he has ever had in his whole life.

 

The typical ‘5 more minutes’ was on the tip of his tongue, until he realised he was outside, on a bench, beside his (future) lover.

 

”What time is it?”

 

The sky was turning a bit dark and purple, how long has he been sleeping?

 

”6? I need to go for my extra classes now. I hope you had a great nap!”

 

Jinho ruffled Hongseok’s hair one last time before walking away.

He seemed to have smiled to himself while he left the area, but Hongseok was convinced that he was still half-asleep and was seeing things.

 

Hongseok was left alone again, always the last to leave.

 

He didn’t mind. At least he had a lot of time to wake himself up and recall whatever happened that day.

 

 

 

 

 

”So? Why are you home so late? And why are you blushing? You’re as red as Hyuna’s lipstick.”

 

Hyojong crossed his arms, threateningly looming over the poor Hongseok that was almost emitting smoke from how heated up his face was.

 

”H- He stroked my hair and let me sleep on his shoulder for 3 hours, Hyojongie! 3 hours! I- I- I can’t! Fuck!”

 

Hongseok curled into a ball below Hyojong, his hands roughly messing his hair up as he had another mental breakdown relating to Jinho.

 

Hyojong could only sigh and smile a little. He would never admit it but he was glad that Hongseok found someone who could turn him into the mess right before him.

 

”Whatever, just don’t forget to eat the food I left you. Seriously, and I thought you were hurt... You were just sleeping with Jinho-hyung!”

 

Hongseok inhumanely screeched at the remark of him sleeping with Jinho, making his case worse. His body temperature was probably the same as a wild fire!

 

Hyojong didn’t even know that the calm Hongseok was even able to make such a noise.

 

”I wasn’t sleeping _with_ him! I slept _on_ him!”

 

Hyojong ran for his life as Hongseok chased him down with his bare hands.

 

 

 

**Jinho hyung <333**

 

                                    **im really sorry**

**that you had to keep**

**me company for 3hrs**

 

**i dont mind tho,**

**you had a cute sleeping**

**face**

 

**wanna see?**

**‘Jinho hyung <333’ sent a photo. View?**

 

 

 

**”AAAH! HOLY SHIT! FUCK!”**

Hongseok’s vocal chords snapped.

 

He was only focusing on Jinho as he viewed the picture, screenshotting the same one multiple times and setting it as his wallpaper on various social media platforms and devices.

 

Hyojong slammed the door open with a water gun right after hearing his death scream.

 

”I swear to God, if I hear you scream and it’s about Jinho again, I will actually put you up for adoption!”


	3. 3: Amusement Park

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its rushed agggghh!!! sorry !!! my schedule is very packed right now so i hope it turns out okay!!

It had been thirty minutes and they were still not appearing before them.

 

They were so late that by the time they came, Hongseok and his group were already wearing stupid headbands bought from the amusement park’s stands.

  
Jinho, Changgu, Yuto and Hwitaek were all panting, some crouching in exhaustion, while Yanan was still fresh but he had the most bitter expression.

 

That was probably the most bitter anyone had seen Yanan.

 

“Why were you guys late?! We even bought our headbands already!”

 

Hyunggu almost yelled, though his lips were curled.

He wasn’t the most patient when it came to waiting, and without Jinho or Yanan, he was the victim of the group’s bullying, the big ribbon on his head was proof.

 

“We spent 30 minutes trying to convince Yanan to go- Hey! Yanan! Come back here!”

 

Hwitaek said in between breaths, his hoarse voice called out to Yanan, who was trying to find a way out, even though they’d already entered the gates.

 

They could tell that he was even considering climbing over to the other side where humans were free of a hell called roller coasters.

 

“Why are you doing this to me, what did I ever do to you.”

 

Yanan commented soullesly, but the group could only laugh at his sour tone.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“ **AAAH! Hey isn’t this going too fast? Wait! Wait! Fuck-“**

 

Shinwon screamed, struggling and squirming in his seat, his legs were raised even though the rules said otherwise.

 

At the carousel’s slow speed, some of them were already screaming. Seriously, Hyunggu was so embarrassed to be with such people.

 

The only not-so-suspicious one was Jinho, considering his height and how he brought a winnie the pooh bag.

 

He almost blended in with the kids, and the thought made Hyunggu giggle.

 

“Wait! We haven’t gotten you guys headbands!”

 

Hyojong exclaimed out of nowhere. How could they forget such an important thing?

 

Even though Hyunggu already had a headband, he was bullied into trying even more.

 

“Hey, what do you think would suit me?”

 

Jinho nudged Hongseok. He jumped a little from the contact but he smiled back and looked for something with him.

 

“Ah, how about this?”

 

Hongseok’s eyes lit up as he took out a headband with brown bear ears. The colour almost camouflaged with Jinho’s hair, which is exactly why he chose it.

 

Jinho laughed and turned a little flustered at the thought of wearing it. He accepted it but he reached for Hongseok’s head and replaced his headband with a matching grey one.

 

“What the- What did you put on me?”

 

Hongseok grinned, his hands reaching for his head to poke the headband, a little blush creeping on his cheeks as he looked into a mirror.

 

“I’ll only wear this if you match it with me.”

 

Hongseok swooned over Jinho’s mischievious smile. A small price to pay for a treasure, so he obligued and laughed timidly.

 

  
“You’re so cute! Let’s buy it!”

 

Changgu screamed excitedly, giggling nonstop at Yanan’s appearance.

 

He was wearing a pair of black cat ears that blended with his hair, and he was blushing like hell.

 

“This- This is- Then you wear it too!”

 

Yanan took out a similar headband and planted it onto Changgu’s head, who laughed harder, his smile making Yanan forget about his fear of roller coasters.

 

Hongseok saw themselves in the other couple, turning to glance at Jinho.

 

“They’re cute together, aren’t they? Yanan has the biggest crush on Changgu.”

 

Hongseok muttered a response, an unconscious smile making its way on his lips as he watched Yanan get flustered because of Changgu, who saw the situation as platonic teasing.

 

 They do make quite the adorable couple.

 

 

 

 

 

“No- No! I don’t want to. I really don’t want to.”

 

Yanan held onto a pole like he was holding onto his dear life. Changgu and Yuto mustered all their strength to pull him out and make him sit on the ride.

 

“He’s really scared...”

 

Hongseok said, a bit worried because Yanan was almost close to swearing and he was legally not allowed to swear.

 

“He’s always like that. Look, he’ll give into Changgu. Come on, let’s go.”

 

Jinho pulled on Hongseok’s shirt and gestured to sit together. Hongseok was still not over their matching headbands so he was definitely overheating.

 

Unfortunately he didn’t come with a manual that dealt with overheating, suddenly turning red and constant sweating.

 

“I’ll sit with you and we can hold hands! Come on, the ride is starting!”

 

Changgu panted, looking at Yanan with puppy eyes, and Yanan knew he could never refuse.

 

“Fine.”

 

“Why can’t you be as cute as Yanan.”

 

“I’m as cute as I can be right now.”

 

Hwitaek posed his hands in front of his face and made a cutesy expression, which Hyojong responded to by imitating vomitting.

 

Hongseok looked over with an amused expression.

 

Hyunggu was sitting with Shinwon at the front, holding hands, very tightly. Shinwon’s knuckles were almost white.

 

Wooseok and Yuto were relaxed, also holding hands, with Wooseok’s hand visibly shaking even though he had a poker face that twitched ever so often.

 

Hwitaek and Hyojong were laughing hysterically, also holding ha-

 

There seemed to be a pattern there.

 

Hongseok glanced at Jinho’s hands, that were busy holding onto the safety bar.

 

He glanced again, this time he was trying to send telepathic messages to Jinho, who mysteriously received them.

 

“Can I hold your hand? I’m not good with rides either. Sorry if my scream sounds weird.”

 

Jinho looked up at Hongseok, his eyes were wide open and also shaking. It reminded him of a cute, small animal. He tried to smile back but he ended up looking like a muppet.

 

Jinho lifted his hand up and leaned it towards Hongseok, who looked away as soon as he was about to make eye contact.

 

He peeked and saw Jinho smile sweetly, and he took his hand, to which Jinho responded by interwining them tightly.

 

Hongseok was not afraid of roller coaster rides at all, so his sweaty palms and shaky fingers were definitely something else.

 

“Please ensure that you’ve buckled your belts as the ride will be starting soon.... and.... Take off!”

 

The guide exclaimed cheerfully into her little mic and the ride dashed ahead.

 

The loud sound of the roller coaster was filling Hongseok’s ears but he didn’t miss the high-pitched yells of Jo Jinho.

 

Wow, he can really hit those notes.

 

Oh, and Yanan’s cursing too.

 

“I’m going back to China after this- I hate you, Changgu!”

 

He heard Yanan yell at Changgu, who burst into laughter, from the back, as the ride was going higher, at a slow, threatening pace.

 

Hongseok would normally be excited but he was too busy dying over Jinho’s hands squeezing tightly.

 

He was closing his eyes shut, and his whole body was clearly trembling, in contrast to Shinwon at the front who was still screaming and swearing in both Korean and... Chinese?

 

Hyunggu was having the time of his life. Hwitaek was punching Hyojong with both their hands and Changgu was screaming out of pure joy.

 

 

 

 

  
Ahh, the ride went back to the familiar shelter. The guide greeted them again, holding in laughter as she examined their expressions and appearances.

 

Shinwon’s and Changgu’s hair seemed to have found the secret to defying gravity.

 

Yuto’s eyes were wide, very wide. Wooseok was smiling like an idiot in love.

 

Hyojong was laughing at Hwitaek’s drool, and Yanan was dead inside. Jinho was still shaking but he still had the same smile on his face, almost like he enjoyed the ride.

 

“Wow... You really weren’t scared at all.”

 

Jinho looked at Hongseok with eyes full of surprise, ignoring the embarrassing bunch who were bullying the soul out of Yanan.

 

“Well, I’ve always enjoyed rides.”

 

Hongseok smiled wide, remembering the sensations and feelings of riding roller coasters.

 

That was probably the first time Jinho witnessed his real million dollar smile.

 

“Seeing you smile like that made me less scared. I kinda wanna go to the viking now.”

 

Hongseok, who was high in amusement park rides, ignored the cheesy comment and got excited as soon as he heard Jinho talk about the viking.

 

It had been so long since he went on one. His friends would always opt out after one ride because it was ‘boring’.

 

“Really?! Really? Yes, let’s go!”

 

Hongseok shook his arms like a little, adorable child. Jinho’s heart almost skipped a beat. Maybe because he was with someone older, he could act more childish.

 

“You’re so cute when you get excited. Yeah, let’s go. The rest are probably looking for rides that Yanan would like.”

 

Jinho giggled at the thought of the others treating Yanan like a child who just threw a tantrum.

 

Hongseok blushed at the thought of them being alone on a viking, which would feel like a date.

 

“Let’s take a picture together. I want to remember this moment.”

 

“Alright, be sure to send it to me, okay?”

 

The two pulled their bodies closer until their shoulders squished against each other, struggling to fit inside the picture.

 

Jinho put up a peace sign, almost as a reflex. Posing many different times as Hongseok took more than 10 pictures.

 

He was definitely going to pick one as his wallpaper.

 

 

 

 

 

  
“Ha... I feel like some weight has been lifted off of my shoulders.”

 

Jinho stretched his little arms into the air, letting out a cute noise in the process.

 

“I had fun, too... but,”

 

Hongseok paused to turn away from Jinho, which seemed to not be of any help as his ears turned red as well.

 

“I think I had even more fun because you were here.”

 

Hongseok said, a little proud of himself for not stuttering, though his voice did waver a bit. Jinho stopped grinning to process his statement.

 

Meanwhile, Hongseok secretly crossed his fingers behind his back. What was he even expecting? It’s not like Jinho would say it back, he’d probably laugh it off like usual.

 

“Really? I’m honoured... I’m... actually good with rides. I just wanted to hold hands with you.”

 

“Oh, really? Haha- **Really**?!”

 

Hongseok repeated his words, his voice raised in disbelief. He didn’t say it back, he said something even better.

 

Hongseok stared and stayed silent for as long as he could, his brain was fried. The short statement was overwhelming. Hongseok only gulped and nodded awkwardly.

 

There was no way his mind could ever calm down around Jo Jinho, no way. He could never take a break when he was around. 

 

 

 

**Shithead Chat**

 

 

**woothotseok**

he initiated plan B, B 

stands for holding hands

 

**kino <3**

wheres the b??

 

**godshinwon**

theRes a bee?

 

                                      **you**

guys...

 

**[ You sent a picture ]**

 

**edawn**

lucky bitch

 

**woothotseok**

i think he needs an

execution

 

**kino <3**

execution???? dont kill

him ??

 

**godshinwon**

ah yes lets start the

execution tomorrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> theres a lot of pentagon maker refs ^^;


End file.
